A Blast From The Past
by CraneAndFalconForeven
Summary: Kimmberly has a secrect that nobody knows about. But Jason, Trini & Zack. Tommy has a secrect to. But only Zack knows. Will the three friends help them? Will there friends help them with out them knowing it? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Kimberly has a secrect that nobody knows about but Jason, Trini and Zack. Tommy has a secrect to but only Zack knows.Will there three friends help them with out them knowing it? And what does Katherine have to do with it? Is Katherine behind it all? Is that why Kimberly and Tommy haven't talked to each other in 9 years? Will Jason, Trini and Zack be able to get them totalk to each other? Why is Kimberly doing bad in gymnastics?

**A Blast From The Past**

**In Florida**

Hey Kim. Said Faith a fellow gymnast as she picked up her gym bag.

Hey Faith. Heading out? Asked Kimberly

Yes. Said Faith

Ok. Said Kimberly

Have you talked to Trini or Jason lately? Asked Faith

Yea they want me to come visit. Said Kimberly feeling sad.

Why don't you go? Asked Faith

Because. Said Kimberly

Because of him? Asked Faith wishing she could help her friend.

Who him? Asked Kimberly not wanting to think about him.

You know who. Said Faith smiling.

Faith can you just drop it? Asked Kimberly

Sure Kim. But you need to get better or coach might drop your from the team. Said Faith

Yeah. I know. I just …. I just don't know. Said Kimberly

Ok. Calm down. Said Faith

I don't know what to do. I'm trying my hardest and nothing changes. Said Kimberly sitting down.

Don't worry Kim. Said Faith

Don't worry! Don't worry! How can I not worry! The coach might kick me off the team! I left everything to come here. I left my home, my friends, my family, it was my hometown. Said Kimberly

Kim calm down, calm down. Said Faith

No I can't! Said Kimberly

Ok. why don't you take time off. Said Faith

What? No! Said Kimberly

Why not? Asked Faith

Because. Said Kimberly

Because why? Asked Faith

Because… I just can't. Said Kimberly as she ran out of the gym.

**At Kimberly's Condo**

Kimberly walked into her condo and see's Trini and Jason.

Jason, Trini what are you doing here? Asked Kimberly sitting down.

We came to visit you Kim. Said Trini

Why? Asked Kimberly

Because we miss you Kim. Said Jason

Oh. Said Kimberly

And because something happened. Said Trini looking sad.

What happened? Is everyone ok? Asked Kimberly

It's about Tommy. Said Jason sitting down by Kimberly.

Is he ok? Is he hurt? Where is he? Was he in a car accident? Kimberly asked them while she felt a twig of pain.

Woo calm down Kim. Said Jason

He's in a coma. Said Trini

What? How did it happen? Asked Kimberly

He was in a car accident. Said Jason

You need to come with us to Reefside. Said Trini

NO! I can't go there. Said Kimberly

You need to be there. Said Zack walking into the room.

Why? I can't go there. Said Kimberly

Because they don't know if he'll make it. Said Jason ready for whatever she does.

**Kimberly's POV**

OH MY GOD!! Tommy's in the hospital. He's in a coma? I need to be there but I cant. She will be there. But he might not make it.

**Normal POV**

I…I can't. Said Kimberly trying not to cry.

You have to Kimmie. Said Jason

Why? Asked Kimberly

Cause he would for you. Said Trini

I have to practice. Said Kimberly trying not to go.

We can talk to her. Said Zack

Bur still I can't go. Said Kimberly

Why? Asked Trini

Because I have a lot of work to do. Said Kimberly

Like what? What can be more important then this? Asked Zack

Well I…

Kim we promised to always be there when we need to be. Whether or not we are friends. Tommy needs us, he needs you. Said Jason getting mad.

I know. I know we promised. But I can't. Said Kimberly

* * *

**Why wont Kim go see Tommy? Who is this woman she was talking about? Why is she doing bad in gymnastics? Will Tommy make it? Will she go see him? Does Trini, Jason and Zack know something she doesn't? Why won't she go visit her friends? Keep reading and find out. R&R**


	2. What happen between them?

**At Reefside Hospital**

Hayley, anything? Asked Conner

I'm afraid not. Said Hayley

Anything, Conner? Asked Ethan walking up to them

**Outside The Hospital**

Hey Billy. Said Rocky

Hey Rocky. Said Billy

Do you think Kim will be here? Asked Adam walking up behind them.

I don't know. Said Rocky

Well I know that Jason, Trini, and Zack went to talk to her, so maybe they can get her to come. Said Billy

**Back At Kimberly's**

You guys, as soon as he wakes up he'll kick me out. Said Kimberly

So. Said Trini

He still hates me. Said Kimberly

Kim it wasn't you're fault. Said Zack

He doesn't want me there. Said Kimberly

Kim if you don't go you will be mad at yourself even more. Said Jason

So I can deal with it. Said Kimberly

Maybe you can, but we can't. Said Trini

You have you're reasons for doing what you did Kim. But you need to do this. Said Jason

You might be what he needs to pull through this. Said Zack

How can I be what he needs? Why do I need to do this? Asked Kimberly

Because what you had with Tommy will help him. Said Trini

Kim you know we are right. Said Zack

Kim we know you were hurt, but he has been hurt to. Said Jason

But he doesn't show it. Said Zack

And I do show it. Is that what you guys are telling me. Asked Kimberly

No Kim that's not it at all. Said Trini

Then what are you trying to tell me? Asked Kimberly

He try's to tell hide it but not everybody can tell something is wrong. Said Trini

Wait why is he hurt? Asked Kimberly

Because what you did. Said Zack

But that was years ago. Said Kimberly

So, you're still hurt because of it. Said Jason

I don't want to talk about this anymore. Said Kimberly

Kim you do need to come with us. Said Jason

**Back At Reefside**

Man this is cool. Said Connor

Connor shut up. Dr. O is laying in a hospital in a coma, and they don't know if he will ever wake up, and all you can think of is meeting the original Power Rangers. Said Kira

What? Asked Conner

**Back At Kimberly's Condo**

Kim if it was any one of us you would be there in a heartbeat. Said Trini

Yeah so? Asked Kimberly

What makes this any different? Asked Zack

You know what makes this different. Said Kimberly

Kim please come with us, everyone will be there. Said Trini

Everyone? Asked Kimberly

Well Kat won't be there. Said Jason knowing that was one reason why.

Well I guess. Said Kimberly

Good. Said Trini smiling.

I'll go and pack. Said Kimberly

YES, we did it. Said Trini

Now if only he was awake. Said Zack

I'll call Billy. Said Jason

**Back At Reefside Hospital**

Do you think Kat will come? Asked Adam

I don't know. Said Rocky

I hope not. Said Aishia

Yeah. Said Adam

Cause if Jason, Trini and Zack can get Kim to come, and Kat shows up it will not be pretty. Said Rocky

Why? Asked Trent

Did they not get along or something? Asked Conner

Not getting a long would be an understatement. Said Rocky

Kim trusted Kat with her power coin, and then Tommy backed stabbed Kim with Kat. Said Aishia

WHAT? Yelled Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent together.

Dr. O would never. Said Trent

Hey guys Jason just called and they got Kim to come. Said Billy

That's great. Said Rocky

I can't believe that Dr. O would do that. Said Kira

Do what? Asked Billy

Back stab Kimberly with Kat. Said Ethan

He didn't backstab her she backstabbed him. Said Hayley

Who told you that Asked Rocky

Tommy did. Said Hayley

Am I the only one confused here? Asked Conner

No. Said Ethan

I'm way confused. Said Kira

I am. Said Trent

Tommy must have lied. Said Adam

Dr. O never lies. Said Connor

Conner, He did that one time about being a Power Ranger. Said Kira

Yeah but that was different. Said Ethan

How? Asked Trent

It doesn't matter if Tommy lied to you before or not. Said Aishia

**At Kim's Condo**

You guy's that was Billy, and Tommy told some girl named Hayley his side of his story so, Kim might have people asking her some questions on what happened. Said Trini

What do we do? Asked Zack

**Kim's POV**

_I don't think that I should go. I just know he will kick me out. The last time we talked he was so angry with me. It ended badly. I just can't tell him what really happened cause he'd hate me more._

**Normal POV**

Jason what do we do? Asked Zack

We don't let them ask her. Said Jasom

How? Asked Trini

**Back at Reefside**

Adam, Rocky, Aishia, and Tonya can I see you outside? Asked Billy

What is it Billy? Asked Rocky

Jason wants us to help him out. Said Billy

How? Asked Tonya

When they get here we have to keep every one from asking Kim questions about what happened. Said Billy

Why? Asked Tonya

Because Tommy told Hayley his side of the story. Said Aishia

**In The Room**

What do you think that was about? Asked Conner

Who knows? Said Kira

Hayley why are they saying that Dr. O backstabbed this Kim girl? Asked Trent

I don't know but that is what Tommy told me. Said Hayley

Maybe something else happened. Said Ethan

Like what? Asked Conner

I don't know. Said Ethan

**At Kim's Condo**

You guys I don't know. Said Kim walking into the room with her bags.

Don't worry Kimmie. Said Jason

Everything is going to be fine. Said Zack

**Back At Reefside**

Billy who is telling the truth? Asked Kira walking over to him and the other Rangers.

Kim is. Said Billy

Why did Tommy tell something different to Hayley? Asked Kira

Because that is what he knows. Said Billy

How come he didn't talk to her about it? Asked Kira

I don't know. Said Adam

No body knows. Said Aishia

I bet Jason, Trini, and Zack know. Said Tonya

Back With Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kim 

Kim it's going to be fine. Said Zack

The others want to see you. Said Trini

Who is all there? Asked Kim

Billy, Rock, Adam, Aishia, Tonya, Andros, Kai, Karone, Cassie, Cater, Dana, Ryan, Wes, Alyssa, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Tori, and Cam. Said Jason

Hunter, Blake, Tori, Shane, Dustin, Cam are going to be there? Asked Kim

Yeah and Ashley as well as some other people. Said Trini

Who? Asked Kimberly

Hayley, Conner, Trent, Ethan, Kira. Said Zack

Tommy has a girlfriend? Asked Kim

No he doesn't. Said Trini

What? But I thought that he did. Said Kimberly confused

No, he didn't. Said Zack

But why? Asked Kimberly

We don't know. Said Trini

Did he ever have another girlfriend? Asked Kimberly walking outside.

Yeah, he did. Said Zack right behind her.

Who? Asked Kimberly

The tree looked at each other not sure if they should. "What?" Kimberly looked at them. " Who was it?" asked Kimberly

It was Katherine. Said Jason caring two of her bags.

Oh. Said Kimberly putting the other two bags in Jason's red and gold truck.

Kimmie he didn't go out with her for long. Said Trini

How long? Asked Kimberly

Two months. Said Zack getting in the truck.

Wow. Said Kimberly sitting in the truck.

Yeah. Said Trini sitting in the back.

**Back At Reefside Hospital**

Hey Billy. Said Andros walking up to him.

Hey Andros, hey Karone, Ashley and Cassie. Said Billy

Hey Karone. Said Adam

Hey. Said Karone

Karone! Oh my god come here girl. Said Aishia

Hey girl. Said Karone hugging Aishia

We missed you girls. Said Rocky

I've missed you guys to, I just wish we didn't have to get together like this. Said Kai

Yeah Kai is right. Said Cassie

True. Said Tonya

Tonya you're here to. Said Ashley shocked and surprised to see one of her friends.

Yeah, they called me and here I am. Said Tonya

Is Kimmie coming asked Andros

Jason, Trini and Zack are with her now. Said Aishia

They got her to come. Said Adam

But… said Rocky

But what is something wrong? Asked Kai

Yeah something is wrong. Said Tonya

Tommy told this girl Hayley his said of the story, now all 4 new rangers know both sides. Said Billy

That's not good. Said Karone

All we have to do is keep everyone from asking her questions. Said Rocky

Hey you guys the doctor just checked on Dr. O. said Trent

Nothing has changed. Said Conner

Who are you guys? Asked Ethan

**In Tommy's Room**

Hayley do you think Dr. O will be alright? Asked Kira

I don't know. Said Hayley

Who do you believe? Asked Kira

Tommy of course, he's done nothing to make me not believe him. Said Hayley

* * *

**hey everyone i hope you like this chapter. i have already started on chapter 3 so it should be done soon. i hope you enjoy. i don't know if you spell her name hayley, haley or hailey. tell me what you think. R&R untell next time.**


	3. Whos Side To Take & Old Friends

**Back With Kimberly And Them**

"You guys, what if he doesn't make it?" asked Kimberly

"Don't worry Pinkie." Said Jason using her old nickname

**In Tommy's Mind**

" I have to get out of here." Said Tommy

"TOMMY WHEN YOU CAN OVERCOME YOU PAST YOU CAN GO."

"Zordon, is that you?" Asked Tommy looking around

"YES IT IS ME."

"What do you mean I have to overcome my past?" Asked Tommy

"THERE ARE THINGS IN YOUR PAST THAT YOU NEED TO DEAL WITH"

"Like what?" Asked Tommy

"I CAN NOT TELL YOU THAT."

"Why not? Asked Tommy

"BECAUSE YOU ALREADY KNOW."

"I do?" Asked Tommy

"YES YOU DO. TOMMY YOU DON'T KNOW THE REAL STORY."

"Then what is the real story?" Asked Tommy

"I AM NOT THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE ASKING."

"Then who do I ask? Asked Tommy

"YOU KNOW WHO, BUT, TOMMY YOU MUST LET THIS PERSON TELL YOU AND THERE IS MORE TO THIS STORY THAN YOU BOTH KNOW."

"Ok Zordon I will let this person tell the real story." Said Tommy

"GOOD TOMMY. NOW THIS PERSON IS NOT SURE THEY SHOULD COME."

"Why?" Asked Tommy

"BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME YOU TALKED.

"Then why is this person coming?" Asked Tommy

"I DO NOT KNOW"

"Oh." Said Tommy

"ALL OF YOU FRIENDS ARE HERE FOR YOU."

"All of them?" Asked Tommy

"NO, ALL BUT ONE."

"Zordon, I have this strange feeling." Said Tommy

"WHAT DOES IT FEEL LIKE?"

"It's like a power that is flowing through my body. It's warm, bright, powerful, and it's getting stronger." Said Tommy

**With Kimberly And Them**

"Man she is out." Said Zack

"Yeah, I know." Said Trini

"I hope we are doing the right thing." Said Jason

"Me to, I can't stand for them to be like this anymore." Said Trini

"I think Kimberly is hiding something." Said Jason

"Like what?" Asked Zack

"I don't know, it's just the way she is acting." Said Jason

"What do you think it is." Asked Trini

"I don't know." Said Jason

"I know one thing." Said Zack

"What?" Asked Trini

"This is the longest plane ride I have ever been on." Said Zack

"We knew that." Said Trini

"Kimberly must be hot being in that long sleeved shirt." Said Zack

"Yeah she looks hot." Said Jason

"We can't do much about that." Said Trini

**In Kimberly's Mind**

"I must be asleep." Said Kimberly

"YES YOU ARE."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Asked Kimberly

"MY NAME IS DIMITRIA AND I AM A FRIEND OF ZORDON'S."

"Ok, but what do you want?" Asked Kimberly

"I'M HERE TO HELP YOU."

"Why?" Asked Kimberly

"BECAUSE YOU NEED HELP."

"No I don't I'm just fine." Said Kimberly

"YES YOU DO, YOU JUST DON'T REALIZE IT. YOU ARE MAKING THE RIGHT DECISION TO GO AND SEE SOME ONE."

"What's it to you?" Questioned Kimberly

"BECAUSE ZORDON ASKED ME TO HELP HIM."

"So I care, why?" Asked Kimberly

"BECAUSE YOU NEED TO GET PAST THIS."

"No I don't." Stated Kimberly

"YOU NEED TO TELL HIM WHAT REALLY HAPPENED."

"NO, I can't." Said Kimberly

"YES YOU CAN."

"No, I can't." Said Kimberly

"WHY NOT?"

"Because he will hate me more that he already does." Said Kimberly

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE."

"Yes, I do." Said Kimberly

"HE MIGHT UNDERSTAND."

"No he won't understand." Said Kimberly

"HE MIGHT."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Said Kimberly

"WHY IS THAT?"

"Because he is in a coma and he might not make it." Said Kimberly

"YOU NEVER KNOW HE MIGHT MAKE IT."

"I hope so." Said Kimberly

"THERE IS MORE TO THE STORY THAN YOU BOTH KNOW."

"Like what?" Asked Kimberly

"I CAN'T TELL YOU."

"Why?" Questioned Kimberly

"BECAUSE YOU WILL FIND OUT IN TIME."

"Your to much like Zordon." Said Kimberly

"WELL WE ARE FRIENDS."

"True." Said Kimberly

"NOW YOU MUST TELL HIM."

"No, I can't, he will be madder than he already is." Said Kimberly

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE."

"Yes, I do." Said Kimberly

"WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?"

"The last time we talked he was angry at me, and that was 9 years ago." Said Kimberly

"HE MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN OVER IT BY NOW."

"Yeah, but…. Whoa." Said Kimberly

"WHAT'S, WHAT'S WRONG?"

"I have this strange feeling." Said Kimberly

"WHAT IS IT?"

"I don't know, it's like a power flowing through me, my body is warm, bright, powerful, and it's getting stronger." Said Kimberly

**Back On The Plane**

"We are almost there." Said Zack

"I can't wait to see everyone, should we wake Kim up?" Asked Trini

"No not yet." Said Jason

**Back At Reefside**

"I can't believe Dr. O would do that." Said Ethan

"No, Dr. O. would never do that." Said Conner

"Conner, Ethan is right, it was Dr. O's fault. Said Kira

"What do you think, Trent?" Asked Ethan

"I'd have to agree with Conner on this." Said Trent

"TRENT." Said Kira

"I'm sorry Kira, but I think Conner is right." Said Trent

"I don't believe this, you two would believe Dr. O's side. Said Ethan

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Asked Conner

"You heard both sides, if you ask me Dr. O's seems a little hard to believe." Said Kira

"You're just saying that because you are a girl." Said Conner

The other rangers heard what Conner said and they were a little worried.

"Hey what's going on here?" Asked Andros

" Conner thinks that I am not taking Dr. O's side because I'm a girl." Said Kira

"I'm just saying the truth." Said Conner

"Then what am I? Asked Ethan

"You like Kira." Said Trent

"No, I don't." Said Ethan

"It doesn't matter." Said Kira

"Yeah it does, because you like him." Said Conner

"You really are that stupid." Said Kira

"Kira doesn't like Ethan." Said Trent

"So now you are taking there side to." Said Conner

"NO, I'M NOT." Said Trent

"ENOUGH ALREADY." Yelled Blake

"THEY STARTED IT." Said Ethan and Conner at the same time.

"What are you two 5." Said Kira

"What's going on here?" Asked Hunter

"Well Conner and Trent are taking Dr. O's side of the story, and Ethan and I are taking Kim's side. Said Kira

"How can you two not believe Dr. O's side of the story?" Asked Trent

"Look all of this fighting is not going to help when a monster attacks" Said Carter

"If you let this fight come between you, you're enemy will win. Said Tori

"You need to stick together right now." Said Wes

"They are right you guy's." Said Kira

"Yeah, I guess." Said Conner

"OK." Said Trent

" We can't let them win." Said Ethan

"You guy's the dr. said that his vital signs have improved." Said Hayley

"Hey that's good." Said Cam

"Billy when do you have to pick Jason and them?" Asked Rocky

"I'm leaving now." Said Billy

**Back On The Plane**

"How long have I bee out for?" Asked Kimberly

"Most of the flight." Said Zack

"Are you hungry Kim?" Asked Trini

"Not really." Said Kimberly

"Are you sure?" Asked Jason

"Yeah I'm sure." Said Kimberly

"OK." Said Zack

"I think that I will take a walk when we get there." Said Kimberly

"Kim you should go to the hospital with us." Said Trini

"Yeah everyone really wants to see you." Said Jason

"OK, I guess I can go for a walk after that." Said Kimberly

"Good." Said Trini

**Kim's POV**

"That dream felt real, and that feeling is still here, only it's like the closer we get the stronger it gets. I can't go to the hospital, but I want to see my friends. I guess I will go, but, I think that Dimitria is wrong about Tommy."

**Normal POV**

"Where are we staying?" Asked Kimberly

"Don't worry about it." Said Trini

" I still want to know." Said Kimberly

"Kim it is all taken care of." Said Zack

"Hey, how much longer?" Asked Kimberly

" Not long." Said Jason

" Good, I want off this plane." Said Kimberly

" It's almost over." Said Trini

"Good." Said Kimberly

"Billy is meeting us at the airport." Said Jason

"Really?" Asked Kimberly

"Yeah." Said Zack

"I miss Billy." Said Kimberly

"We all do." Said Trini

"Some more than others." Said Kimberly

"KIMBERLY." Said Trini blushing

"What? Asked Kimberly

"Just don't tell Billy." Said Trini

"OK." Said Jason

"Sure." Said Zack

"Fine." Said Kimberly

"Good." Said Trini

"You need to tell him." Said Kimberly

"NO WAY." Said Trini

"You've liked him since high school." Said Kimberly

"So, I can't tell him." Said Trini

* * *

**what are Zoedon and Dimitria trying to do? are they trying to help Tommy & Kimberly? or hurt them more? is Kim hiding something? if so what is it? why are Trent, Conner, Ethan and Kira fighting? why doesn't Kimberly want to go to the hospital? what is this feeling Kimberly & Tommy have? is that why Tommy's getting better? read and find out. R&R if you want me to keep writing this story or any of my stories Review.**


	4. Secrets Are Dangerous

**At the Airport**

"Billy." Said Jason walking up to him.

"Hey Jason." Said Billy

"Good to see you." Said Trini smiling.

"Good to see you too Trini." Said Billy smiling.

"Long time no see." Said Kimberly

"Kimberly I'm glad to see you could make it." Said Billy smiling because he was glad to see her.

"We wouldn't give up until she gave in." Said Zack

"Good." Said Billy

"Yeah tell me about it." Said Kimberly

"How is he doing?" Asked Jason

"Well he's a little better." Said Billy

"Good." Said Trini

"Come on guys." Said Billy

"Let's go." Said Trini

"What all ranger teams are here?" Asked Jason

"Well the original team, then Rocky, Adam, and Aishia, Tonya from Zeo Cossie, Ashley from Turbo, Andros from Space, Kai and Karone from Lost Galaxy Carter and Dana from Light Speed Rescue, Wes from Time Force, Alyssa from Wild Force, all Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder, as well as Hayley." Said Billy

"What about Ryan?" Asked Zack

"Not yet." Said Billy

"This is like a reunion." Said Kimberly walking.

"Yeah but not a happy one." Said Trini

"And the Dino Thunder P.RS are fighting." Said Billy

"About what?" Asked Jason

"I don't know." Said Billy

"Billy doesn't know something, call 911." Said Kimberly having some fun.

"Very funny, Kimberly." Said Billy

"I thought it was." Said Kimberly

"It was, Kimberly." Said Zack

"Everyone can't wait to see you Kim." Said Billy

"Really?" Asked Kimberly getting in the blue car.

"Yeah." Said Billy telling the other's no.

"Kim we will be right back." Said Jason as the other three walked away.

"Ok." Said Kimberly

Jason walked over to the others.

"What was the fight really about?" Asked Zack

"On sides." Said Billy

"Sides? What? Sides of what?" Asked Trini

"Ethan and Kira are on Kim's side, and Trent and Conner are on Tommy's side. Said Billy

"That's not good." Said Zack

"Kira isn't very happy about it." Said Billy

"let me guess Conner is the red ranger." Said Jason

"How did you guess? Asked Billy

"He sounds like a red ranger." Said Jason

"Same old Jason." Said Trini

"What can I say?" Said Jason

"What happened Billy?" Asked Zack

"Conner thinks that Kira is taking Kim's side because she is a girl." Said Billy

"Then what?" Asked Trini

"Well by then we heard what Conner had said and Andros jumped in, then Ethan said "What am I?" So Trent said you like Kira." Said Billy

"Wow what happened next?" Asked Zack

"Ethan said "no I don't" then Kira said "it doesn't matter" then Conner said "Yeah it does matter cause you like him." Said Billy

"What did Kira say?" Asked Trini

"She said "your really are that stupid" so Trent said "Kira doesn't like Ethan" then Conner got mad and said "So now you're taking there side" then Trent said "no I'm not" then Blake jumped in." Said Billy

"Wow." Said Zack

"Yeah, he's a red ranger all right." Said Jason

**Kimberly's POV**

"Why don't I just leave them here? I mean it can't be that hard to find my way. And why did they want me to stay here? What are they saying that they don't want me to know about? Could it be about Tommy? Is he not as good as they want me to believe? Is he worse? I mean how much worse can he be? And that feeling what is with that? Maybe I should tell him. What if he doesn't believe me? Jason, Trini and Zack don't even know all of it, they don't even know half of it. I don't think that I can tell him. It might make it worse. How can it get worse? I mean it is pretty bad now. I just don't know what to do. I have a lot to think about. I don't think that I can take it any more. I've tried it before why not again."

**At The Hospital**

"I still can't believe Trent." Said Kira

"I know love is crazy." Said Tori

"What do you mean?" Asked Kira

"You like him like him." Said Karone

"No I don't, besides he doesn't like me." Said Kira

"You never know." Said Aishia

"Wait, you guys are talking about me and Trent. But what about Karone and Adam?" Asked Kira

"Yeah what about you two?" Asked Tori

"It's nothing" Said Karone

**With The Others**

"I hope Tommy comes through." Said Andros

"We all do." Said Adam

"I can't believe Ethan and Kira." Said Conner

"Can you blame them?" Asked Trent

"Yeah, I can." Said Conner

"Conner, you can't make them take you r side." Said Carter

"Where's Hayley?" Asked Trent

"Talking to the police." Said Dana walking up to them.

"Why?" Asked Trent

"I don't know, they needed to talk to her." Said Dana

**Back With Billy And Them**

"Can we go now?" Asked Kimberly

"Yeah." Said Billy as his phone starts to ring.

"Who was that?" Asked Jason as he got off of the phone.

"That was Carter. Tommy's car accident wasn't a real accident…

* * *

**i know your thinking "i hate you" or "how could you" i know you guys want more. but this is a good stoping point.**

**What did Carter say? what is this feeling kimberly is having? what do they mean tommy's car accident wasn't a real accident? what do trini, jason and zack only know half of? what did she try befor? what can't she take anymore? want to know more keep reading and find out. i'm going to take two college classes in writing. so my writing should get better. plus i've started school. R&R**


	5. Accidents Are Not Always What They Seem

**Then**

"Can we go now?" Asked Kimberly

"Yeah." Said Billy as his phone starts to ring.

"Who was that?" Asked Jason as he got off of the phone.

"That was Carter. Tommy's car accident wasn't really an accident…**

* * *

Now**

"That was Carter. Tommy's car accident wasn't really an accident it was an attempted suicide." Said Billy

"WHAT?" Asked Trini

"I don't get it." Said Zack

"Are you sure?" Asked Jason

"Yeah. Hayley got it from the police." Said Billy

"Kimberly are you ok?" Asked Jason looking at her.

**Kimberly's POV**

_Tommy tried to kill himself. Why? It just can't be. He did this to himself. How could he? Why would he do this?_

**Normal POV**

"NO! NO! NO! It can't be! Why would he do this?" Asked Kimberly

"Kim calm down." Said Trini

"There is a letter that he wrote." Said Billy

"Where is it?" Asked Trini

"Hayley has it." Said Billy

"How can Tommy do this?" Asked Kimberly

"I don't know." Said Jason

"Let's get to the hospital." Said Kimberly

**Back At Hospital**

"I can't believe Dr. O. would do that." Said Kira

"Why would he do that?" Asked Adam shocked at what they just found out.

"I don't know." Said Rocky

"I bet it was that girl, Kimberly's fault." Said Hayley

"Hayley you need to get over it." Said Kira

"Why should I?" Asked Hayley

"Because it wasn't her fault." Said Andros

"How do you know?" Asked Hayley

"Cause you know nothing about her." Said Aishia

"She would never do anything to hurt Tommy." Said Cam

"Then why is Tommy laying in a hospital bed?" Said Hayley angrily.

"Look, nobody new this was going to happen." Said Carter

"Carter is right." Said Dana

"Yeah I guess." Said Hayley

**Out Side The Hospital**

"Ok we are here." Said Billy

"We can see that." Said Zack

"Yeah, I mean how can you not know?" Said Trini

"Kim are you coming?" Asked Jason looking at her.

"Well… I just thought I'd go for a walk." Said Kimberly

"No, your not." Said Jason

"Why not?" Asked Kimberly

"Because you need to be here." Said Trini

"Can you guys stop telling me what to do?" Asked Kimberly

"No." Said Jason

"Look guys, I'm old enough to do what I want when I want." Said Kimberly

"Then why are you here?" Asked Zack

"I… Well… Because you guys are right. We did promise each other to come when the others and you." Said Kimberly

"Then come on." Said Zack

"It's like I said before, the others are here." Said Billy

**Back Inside the Hospital**

"His numbers are improving." Said Adam

"Yeah, they are." Said Aishia

**Kira's POV**

_Dr. O might be ok, but I can't believe that he took Conner's side over ours. How can I fight beside him now?_

**Trent's POV**

_I'm happy that Dr. O is going to be okay. But Kira is really mad at me. All because I took Conner' side over hers and Ethan's. But Conner has a point a good point._

**Ethan's POV**

_Everything is falling apart. The only good thing is that Dr. O is getting better. Kira is mad at Trent and Conner, Trent is mad at Kira and maybe Conner for what he said about Kira Conner's mad at me, Trent and Kira and I'm mad at Hayley, Conner and Trent._

**Conner's POV**

_Everyone is mad at me. I don't know why okay, maybe I do, But I know I am right._

**Normal POV**

"What's with everybody?" Asked Trini

"Trini!" Yelled Aishia, Adam, Rocky, Cassie, Ashley, Karone, and Andros.

"Hey guys." Said Trini walking up to them.

"Where is Kim?" Asked Hunter.

"She was right behind us." Said Trini.

"We will go look for her." Said Blake.

"Yeah." Said Hunter

"Why would we need that bitch?" Said Hayley

"So, I take it you're Hayley." Said Zack

"Yeah, so." Said Hayley

"You don't know Kim." Said Jason

"I know what happened between them." Said Hayley

"No, you think that you know what happened." Said Billy

Blake and Hunter went to find Kimberly.

**With Kimberly**

Kimberly was sitting outside writing a letter.

_**Dear Tommy,**_

_**I just wanted to tell you I hope you make it through, if you didn't I guess that Jason is reading this. I can't tell you how much it hurt me to hear that you tried to kill**__**yourself. Carter called Billy who was at the airport with us. It took Jason, Trini, and Zack to get me to come. But when I was on the plane I had a talk with someone named Dimitria. Do you know her? She said she was a friend of Zordon's. Look even though I am still mad at you about the letter, we said that we would be there if one of us ever needed us, so I'm here. There are things that I need to tell you. When they told me you were in a car accident and might not make it, I couldn't believe it. I wanted to come so bad, but I was afraid you would kick me out when you woke up. I'm still afraid, but I was mostly afraid that Katherine would be here. I know you two dated. She's part of why I need to talk you. There are so many things that I need to tell but I can't tell you in this letter. I need to tell you face to face. What I'm mostly afraid of is that you won't believe me, and I guess that I am afraid of you. You probably don't or won't believe this letter, but it is true.**_

_**Kimberly**_

**With Blake And Hunter**

"You don't think she'd leave do you?" Asked Hunter walking.

"No, Kim wouldn't leave." Said Blake walking by Hanter.

"Yeah, she knows she's needed here." Said Hanter

**Back With Kimberly**

Kimberly was putting her letter in an envelope.

**Back With the Others**

"Doctor, Doctor his vital signs are dropping rapidly. We need you stat." Said a nurse rushing to the doctor.

"I hope that's not Tommy." Said Zack as the Doctor and nurse ran into the room.

"Well that's his room." Said Kira

"This is your little friends fault." Said Hayley

"This is not Kimberly's fault." Said Andros

**At The Same Time With Kimberly**

"Kim." Said Blake as the walked up to her.

"Blake, Hunter! It's so good to see you guys." Said Kimberly looking at them happily.

"Kim, you can stop smiling now." Said Hunter sitting down by her.

"Why, I really am happy." Said Kimberly

"No, you are not." Said Blake, sitting on the other side of her.

"Yes I am." Said Kimberly, looking right at him.

"You may be happy to see us, but you're not really happy." Said Hunter

"I ….guess you're right, I'm scared." Said Kimberly

"Well when we left the hospital, he was doing good." Said Blake

"Really?" Asked Kimberly

"Yeah." Said Hunter

"Maybe he will pull through." Said Kimberly

"Is something wrong Kim?" Asked Blake

"No, why would you say that?" Asked Kimberly

"Because you look like you have something on your mind." Said Hunter

"I just don't know what to do." Said Kimberly

"About what." Asked Blake

"Everything, I can't do anything right anymore." Said Kimberly

"Like what." Asked Hunter

"Gymnastics." Said Kimberly

"What about your gymnastics." Asked Blake

"I just can't get any better." Said Kimberly

"Why?" Asked Hunter

"I can't focus and I don't know why." Said Kimberly

"Why does your coach say?" Asked Blake

"That if I don't straighten up and get better I will be off the team." Said Kimberly

"But why can't you?" Asked Hunter

"I don't know, I'm working as hard as I can, but it's just not the same anymore." Said Kimberly

"Maybe, you just don't think you know." Said Blake

"What?" Asked Kimberly

"I don't get it either." Said Hunter

* * *

**i know you guys have waited for this chapter. R&R**


	6. Vote

i know i shouldn't do this but i need to know. vote and tell my what you think.

* * *

When Should Tommy Wake Up?

A.) In Chapter 6

B.) In The Next Chapter

C.) In The Next Few Chapters

D.) Not Yet


	7. Old Villains And New Villains Join Force

**ok you guys have voted and heres what happed. yes hayley hates kimberly.**

* * *

"I mean in the back of your mind you know, but at the same time you don't know." Said Blake 

"I get it now." Said Kimberly

"But, why are you out here?" Asked Hunter

"I can't go in there." Said Kimberly

"Why?" Asked Blake

"Because, I can't let another fight start and people might think he did this because me." Said Kimberly

**Back In Tommy's Room With The Doctor**

"I need 1mg of Epinephrine STAT!" Said the DOCTOR

**In Tommy's Mind**

"Zordon what is happening?" Asked Tommy as he started to vanish.

"TOMMY WHAT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO IN THE WORLD TO YOU?" Asked Zordon

"Kimberly." Said Tommy looking down.

"KEEP THAT IN MIND, AND NEVER LET IT GO." Said Zordon

"I'll try." Said Tommy

"NOW YOU NEED TO WAKE UP." Said Zordon

**With The Others**

"How is he doing?" Asked Kimberly as she walked up to them with Blake and Hunter right behind her.

"Not good." Said Dana

"What happened?" Asked Kimberly scared.

"Let me guess, you're Kimberly." Said Hayley walking over to her so they were face to face.

"Yes, and you are?" Asked Kimberly confused.

"Hayley, and why don't you leave, we don't need you here." Said Hayley

"Hayley!" Said Kira shocked at what Hayley had said.

"I don't think so, something is telling me I'm needed here." Said Kimberly mad at what someone she doesn't even know for telling her what to do.

"Look nobody wants you here, you don't want to be here so just leave." Said Hayley

"Hayley just leave." Said Billy

"We know Tommy and he would want Kimberly here." Said Jason by now all the rangers are watching.

"HAYLEY, just leave." Said Trent

"Hi guys." Said Ryan walking up to them.

"Hey bro." Said Dana

"What a minute, who are you four?" Asked Kimberly looking at Trent, Kira, Conner and Ethan.

"Sorry, I'm Kira. That's Conner in the red, Ethan in blue and that's Trent in white." Said Kira

"Ok, but what happen to Tommy?" Asked Kimberly

"He's STATS where dropping." Said Jason

The doctor comes walking over to them.

"Is he ok?" Asked Trini

"Yes and No." said the doctor

"What's the good news?" Asked Tori

"He's stable, but he's still in a coma." Said the doctor

"Can we see him?" Asked Blake

"One at a time." Said the doctor

"I'll go first." Said Kimberly which surprised everyone.

"He's in room 121." Said the doctor as he walked away.

"Kim are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Jason

"Yes I am." Said Kimberly

"I don't think it's a good idea." Said Hayley

"Shut up Hayley." Said Cassie

**In Tommy's Room**

Kimberly walks in to the room and goes over to the bed

"Tommy, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I need you to come back to me I mean us." I can't help but to think that you did this because of me Tommy. I'm sorry I'm so so sorry." Said Kimberly sitting in the chair by the bed with her head in her hands.

"It's not your fault beautiful." Said Tommy with his eyes open.

"I should go get the others, they will be so happy to know that you are awake." Said Kimberly as she got up from her seat.

"Kim, why are you here?" Asked Tommy looking at her.

"I….um…well, we did promise each other to be there for each other when they needed us, weather or not we are friends." Said Kimberly

"Oh, so that's why you are here." Said Tommy

**Back With The Others**

"Andros." Said Zhane walking up to him.

"Zhane!" Said Andros and Karone.

"Hey Karone, Andros I've got bad news." Said Zhane

"What is it?" Asked Andros

"Rita, Goldar, Lord Zedd, Machine Empire, Seorpius, Lothor and someone named Mesogog, have joined forces," said Zhane.

"How can that be?" Asked Jason

"I don't know." Said Zhane.

"What's going on?" Asked Ethan

"A batch of villains are teaming up with Mesogog." Said Tori

"Rita, Goldar, Lord Zedd, Machine Empire, Scorpius, Lother, who are they?" Asked Conner

"They are evil villains from each of our teams." Said Kimberly

"Why are you out here? Can't take seeing him that way?" Asked Hayley

"He's awake." Said Kimberly.

"I'll go next." Said Jason walking by Kimberly

"I'll walk you there." Said Kimberly

When they got away from the others, Kimberly said to Jason.

"Will you give this to him for me?" Asked Kimberly holding out a letter.

"Sure." Said Jason taking the letter from her.

"Thanks, make sure he reads it." Said Kimberly

"I will." Said Jason walking the rest of the way to Tommy's room alone.

Kimberly turned and walked outside.

**Back In Tommy's Room**

"Hey Bro." Said Tommy as Jason walked in the room.

"Hey you gave us quite a scare." Said Jason walking over to the bed.

"All of you?" Asked Tommy thinking of someone in particular.

"Here you need to read this." Said Jason, handing him Kimberly's letter.

"I'll read it later." Said Tommy putting it down on his bed.

"Bro, I think you should read it now." Said Jason

"Not right now." Said Tommy

"Kim wants you to read it, she said to make sure that you read it." Said Jason

"Why?" Asked Tommy

"I don't know." Said Jason

"How come she just can't tell me her self?" Asked Tommy.

"I don't know why." Said Jason

"Why is she here anyway?" Asked Tommy, picking up the letter.

"She was worried like the rest of us." Said Jason as Tommy opened the letter.

**Tommy's POV**

_**Dear Tommy,**_

_**I just wanted to tell you I hope you make it through if you didn't I guess Jason would be reading this. I can't tell you how much it hurt me to hear you tired to kill yourself. Carter called Billy who was at the airport with us. It took Jason, Trini and Zack to get me to come. But when I was on the plane I had a talk with someone named Dimitria. Do you know her? She said she was a friend of Zordons. Look even though I am still mad at you about the letter, we said we'd always be there, so I'm here. There are things I need to tell you, when they told me you were in a car accident, and might not make it, I couldn't believe it. I wanted to come so bad. But I was afraid, afraid you'd kick me out when you woke up. The thing I was most afraid of was that Kathrine would be here. I know you two dated, she's part of why I need to talk about it. There are so many things that I need to tell you but I can't tell you in this letter. I need to tell you to you face to face. I'm most afraid of this that you won't believe me. I'm scared of you I guess. You probably don't or want to believe this letter. But it is true. **_

_**Kimberly **_

**Normal POV**

"I can't believe this." Said Tommy putting the letter back on the bed.

"What?" Asked Jason

"This letter, I need out of this bed." Said Tommy looking for a way out.

"I don't think so Bro, you're not going anywhere, anytime soon." Said Jason

"I need to take a walk, I don't need to lay in this bed." Said Tommy as her tried to get up.

"Tommy, you need to stay put." Said Jason as he pushed him back into bed.

"I need to talk to her." Said Tommy

"Kimberly?" Asked Jason

"Yes, Kimberly." Said Tommy

"I'll go get her." Said Jason staring for the door.

**With Kimberly**

Kimberly walked over to the sink in the bathroom, wiping her mouth off, she looked at herself, and took a small bag out of her purse.

**Back With The Others**

"Have you guys seen Kim?" Asked Jason walking up to the.

"Who needs that bitch?" Said Hayley

"Tommy." Said Jason

"Why?" Asked Hayley

"I don't know, she wrote him a letter and he wants to talk to her." Said Jason

**With Kira**

"I'm happy Dr. O said he will be okay. I just don't understand why he would do this, said Kira to herself as she was walking to the bathroom.

**Back With Kimberly**

"This is just to much I can't take it." Said Kimberly to her self. Just then Kira walked in and sew…

* * *

**what did kira see? why did kimberly wip her mouth off? why dose hayley hate kimberly? keep reading. i need 10 reviews or more.**


	8. Why Would Kat?

**Then**

"This is just to much I can't take it." Said Kimberly to her self. Just then Kira walked in and sew…

**Now**

"OMG Kimberly!" Said Kira as she sees blood drip from Kimberly's arm.

"Kira, it's not what it looks like." Said Kimberly looking at the scared Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

**Back With The Others**

"I think she went inside." Said Dana

"Dana, Jason, Trini, Aishia." Said Kira running up to them.

"Kira what is it?" Asked Conner

"It's Kim." Said Kira out of breath.

"What about her?" Asked Carter

"Is she dead?" Asked Hayley

"No, she's bleeding." Said Kira breathing hard.

"Where is she?" Asked Trini before Jason and Aishia could.

"In the bathroom." Said Kira

**With Kimberly**

She walked out of the bathroom right after Kira and went to see Tommy.

**Tommy's POV**

_Why is she scared of me? How can she be scared of me? Why does she think I'll kick her out? Did I scare her when I tried to kill myself?_

**Normal POV**

Kimberly walked in to the room and sat down by the bed without Tommy knowing it. "Tommy!" Said Kimberly getting him out of his thoughts.

"Kimberly we need to talk," Said Tommy looking at her.

"Yeah, I know." Said Kimberly looking down.

"Kim, why are you so scared?" Asked Tommy

"Because you hate me." Said Kimberly wincing as she hit one arm on the armrest.

"Are you okay?" Asked Tommy

"Yeah I am fine, I just must have hurt it when I was doing gymnastics." Said Kimberly.

"How is that going?" Asked Tommy

"How do you think it's going?" Asked Kimberly

"That it's going great." Said Tommy

"Not really." Said Kimberly

"Why?" Asked Tommy

"I don't know, it's not the same anymore." Said Kimberly

"How is it different?" Asked Tommy

"I don't know." Said Kimberly

"Kim." Said Tommy

"Mmmm." Said Kimberly

"Do you feel okay?" Asked Tommy worried

"I'm fine why do you ask?" Said Kimberly

"You just don't look like you fell good." Said Tommy

"I'm fine, I just haven't had the best week, month, or year." Said Kimberly looking down.

"I never would have thought.." Said Tommy as he was cut off by Kimberly

"THAT'S JUST THE THING YOU DO THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOUR SELF, BUT YOU DON'T!" IF YOU DID YOU WOULD HAVE COME TO FLORIDA TO SEE IF THE LETTER WAS EVEN REAL I GOT A LETTER SAYING THE SAME THING BUT AT LEAST I CALLED TO FIND OUT. THE TRUTH AND GUESS WHY YOU NEVER KNEW I CALLED. CAUSE KATHERINE ANSWERED THE PHONE, GUESS WHAT SHE WAS BEHIND THE LETTERS TOO!" Shouted Kim as she started to walk out of the room.

"Hey Kim." Said Jason standing by the door with Trini, Zack, Billy, Hunter and Blake.

"Hey guys." Said Kimberly out of breath.

"How did you talk with Tommy go?" Asked Billy

"It didn't sound fine." Said Trini

"And you don't look to good either." Said Billy

"I'm fine, I just haven't been sleeping good." Said Kimberly

"Because Why?" Asked Jason.

"Because I've been busy." Said Kimberly walking away.

"Kimberly!" Said Hunter as he grabbed her arm she winced from the touch.

"What!!" Asked Kimberly trying to hide the pain.

"What's with your arm?" Asked Blake

"Nothing." Said Kimberly getting free.

**Back with Tommy**

_What the Hell? Kat never said anything about this._

**With Kimberly**

Kimberly walked away from the others to another part of the hospital.

**With Jason And Them**

"Do you think Kira is right?" Asked Zack

"I don't know, but I sure hope not." Said Jason

"I mean Kim do something like that no way." Said Trini

"Kim would never do that." Said Blake.

"Let's see Tommy and find out what happened." Said Hunter

**In Tommy's Room**

"Hey Tommy." Said Billy walking in the room with the others behind him.

"Hey guys." Said Tommy unsure about something.

"What's up bro?" Asked Jason

"It's Kim." Said Tommy

"What about her?" Asked Zack

"She yelled." Said Tommy

"We heard her." Said Trini

"What as it about?" Asked Blake

"I don't know we were talking about how her gymnastics was going and how she didn't look good, and she started to yell." Said Tommy

"About the letter?" Asked Hunter

"Yeah, what is with that letter?" Asked Tommy

"Kat sent both you and Kimberly a letter saying that you both found someone else." Said Blake

"Oh, but I don't understand why Kat would do that." Said Tommy

"Maybe Kim knows." Said Zack

"Well, from what I saw when I was there, Katherine wanted you Tommy." Said Billy

**With The Others**

"I hope Kim is okay." said Andros

"We all do." Said Karone

"Do you guys feel like we forgot something?" Asked Cassie

"Like what?" Asked Ashley

* * *

_**"Courage is doing what you're afraid to do. There can be no courage unless you're scared."**_

**i read that and thgouht it was good so i put it on here. what did Ashley and Cassie forget? what is Kim doing to herself? what will Tommy do about this? keep reading. i want 10 review befor i put up the next chapter. I JUST HAD MY BIRTHDAY MONDAY!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**WARNING: I f you like Katherine or Hayley not read this.**

* * *

"JUSTIN!" Cassie and Ashley said at the same time. 

"How can you forget him or T.J.?" Asked Tonya

"I don't know." Said Ashley

**With Conner and Them**

"Kira are you ok?" Asked Trent

"Yeah I am fine." Said Kira

"You don't look fine." Said Ethan

"See what did I tell you, she thinks it's all about her!" Said Hayley

"Hayley I think you should leave." Said Trent

"Why?" Asked Hayley

"You're not helping." Said Trent

"Trent leave her alone." Said Conner

"Conner she's not helping." Said Ethan

"Yes she is." Said Conner

"NO, she's not." Said Ethan

"Just because Kim back stabbed Dr. O, Hayley is doing exactly what she should be doing." Said Conner

"No she's isn't Kim is the firs Pink Power Ranger, she doesn't deserved to be treated like this." Said Kira

"You need to leave." Said Adam

"Every time they fight it's because of you." Said Carter

"It's not my fault." Said Haley

"Yeah it is." Said Andros

"But they are right, Kim, is the first Pink Ranger, she does not deserve the way you are treating her!" Said Karone

"Hayley get out of here right now." Said Andros

"Why are all of you sticking up for her?" Asked Hayley

"Because she is our friend." Said Alyssa

"She's still a bitch." Said Hayley

"You're the real bitch." Said Kimberly walking up to her.

"So you have finally decided to show your self." Said Hayley

Kimberly smacked Hayley across he check.

"Hayley if I were you I would leave." Said Adam

"Yeah before she does something else." Said Rocky

"You don't want her angry at you." Said Aishia

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MY LIFE HAS BEEN LIKE," Yelled Kimberly

"Hayley, Leave NOW." Said Eric

"Fine." Said Hayley as she walked away.

"Kimberly are you okay?" Asked Dana

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Kimberly

**With Tommy and Them**

"I have to talk to her." Said Tommy

"You know you can't get out of bed." Said Trini

"She's not going to come here." Said Tommy

"What can we do." Said Jason

"I don't know." Said Blake

"Maybe you can call her friend Faith." Said Hunter

"Why?" Asked Tommy

"Maybe she can help." Said Billy

**With Hayley**

"Yeah, that's right." Said Hayley talking on her cell phone.

"I can make it." Said the other person

"When can you get her?" Asked Hayley

"I'm not sure." Said the other person

**With Tori, Rocky and Shane**

"You don't think Hayley will do something to get back at Kim do you?" Asked Tori

"I don't know." Said Shane

"Same here, but if she does it's not going to be good." Said Rocky

**Aishia, Adam and Andros**

"I can't believe Kim smacked Hayley." Said Adam

"Has she ever done this before?" Asked Andros

"No, never." Said Aishia

**With Tommy and Them**

"Ok, thank you, bye." Said Tommy as he hung up the phone.

"Well what did she say?" Asked Trini

"That there coach might drop her from the team." Said Tommy

"She said she needed to practice, but we didn't think it was that bad." Said Zack

"She told us she can't focus anymore." Said Hunter

"Why can't she focus?" Asked Tommy

"She doesn't know." Said Blake

"Maybe you can find out the answers to these questions Tommy." Said Jason with an idea.

"Good idea Jason, but how do we get her in here?" Asked Billy seeing what he was doing.

"I think I have a idea." Said Blake

"What is it?" Asked Tommy

"You'll see, but you guys can't be here when she gets here." Said Blake

"Why?" Asked Jason

"Because if you guys are here she wont talk." Said Hunter getting it.

**With The Others**

"Iy ay ay ay." Said Alpha 5

"ALPHA!!" Said Aishia going over to him.

"Alpha it's so good to see you." Said Kimberly

"What are you doing here?" Asked Adam

"Zordon and Dimitria sent me." Said Alpha 5

"Why?" Asked Rocky

"I ay ay because of all the villains." Said Alpha 5

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else." Said Cassie

"Where?" Asked Ashley

"I don't know." Said Tonya

"Maybe Dr.O's house." Said Kira

"How do we get in?" Asked Justin as he walked up to them with T.J.

"I can help with that." Said Hayley walked up to them with someone behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kimberly angrily with fire in her eyes.

"Hayley called me and told me what happed to Tommy." Said Katherine

"Hayley." Said Eric

"What?" Asked Hayley

"What I can't believe is that none of you called me." Said Katherine

**With Tommy and Them**

"I'm going to kill her." Said Kimberly as she walked in the room.

"Who? Hayley?" Asked Jason

"Her and Katherine both." Said Kimberly

"Whats going on?" Asked Tommy

"Hayley has been a bitch to Kimberly." Said Hunter

"I slapped her 2 hours ago." Said Kimberly

"What? Why?" Asked Tommy

"She made me angry." Said Kimberly

"She's still at it?" Asked Trini

"Whats going on?" Asked Tommy

"Your friend Hayley hasn't been very friendly or helpful." Said Billy

"The Dino Thunder Rangers are taking sides." Said Hunter

"About what?" Asked Tommy

"Which time?" Asked Kimberly

"You mean they were at it again?" Asked Jason

"Yeah 2 hours ago." Said Kimberly

"What about this time? Asked Zack

"I don't now all of it, but the part I got was that I shouldn't be treated the way I am by her." Said Kimberly

"But Trent was having a hard time." Said Adam walking in the room.

"Why?" Asked Tommy

"Because he sided with Conner instead of Kira and Ethan." Said Blake

"What are they siding about?" Asked Tommy

"You and Kim." Said Hunter

"Why are they siding with Kim and me?" Asked Tommy

"About what happen 9 years ago." Said Adam

"Who started all of it?" Asked Tommy

"Hayley." Said Billy

"Hayley? Yeah right, Hayley couldn't do that." Said Tommy

**With the Others**

"Where did Adam go?" Asked Katherine looking around.

"He might be with Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack, Blake and Hunter." Said Hayley

"Where is that?" Asked Katherine

"His room." Said Hayley smiling.

"Katherine, Hayley just leave." Said Justin

"Look at who finally talking back." Said Katherine

"Leave him alone Katherine." Said Zack walking up to them with the others.

**With Tommy**

"Kim, about what you said before." Said Tommy as Kimberly cut him off.

"Don't, Tommy, just don't." Said Kimberly

"Kim, I'm sorry I didn't know." Said Tommy

"Whatever." Said Kimberly at the door.

"Kim don't go." Said Tommy

"Why should I stay?" Asked Kimberly

"Because I want to talk to you." Said Tommy

"I think we've done enough, don't you think?" Said Kimberly

"No we haven't." Said Tommy

"I think so." Said Kimberly

"Look Kim I called Faith." Said Tommy

"And?" Asked Kimberly

"I know, why are you doing this?" Asked Tommy

"All I'm doing is leaving the room." Said Kimberly

"Kim your doing more then that and you know it." Said Tommy

"No I'm not." Said Kimberly

"Yes you are." Said Tommy

"No I'm not and I don't want to talk about this anymore." Said Kimberly

"We are going to." Said Tommy

"No we are not." Said Kimberly

"Kim you throwing away your dream." Said Tommy

"What do you know about dreams." Said Kimberly with that she walked out of the room.

* * *

**Man that was cold. remember R&R.**


	10. More Truth

"Leaving so soon." Said Katherine smirking.

"Get out of my way Katherine." Said Kimberly

"Why should I?" Asked Katherine

"Don't you want by?' Asked Kimberly

"Yes." Said Katherine

"Then move so I can move." Said Kimberly

"Stay away from Tommy." Said Katherine

"No." Said Kimberly

"What did you say?" Asked Katherine

"I said no." Said Kimberly

"He doesn't need you slut." Said Katherine

"I was he only one who got him to wake up." Said Kimberly as her voice got louder.

"You didn't know if you ever helped him he could have woke up on his own." Said Katherine her voice louder.

"KIMBERLY, KATHERINE COME HERE!" Said Tommy

"What?" Asked Kimberly hateful walking in the room.

"Tommy are you all right?" Asked Katherine in a caring voice.

"I'm fine, now what is all the yelling about?" Asked Tommy

"Nothing." Said Katherine as Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Katherine cut the act." Said Tommy

"What act?" Asked Katherine

"That one bitch." Said Kimberly

"Don't call me a bitch slut." Said Katherine

"Don't call me a slut, and you're not needed here." Said Kimberly

"No you're not needed here so just go back to where you belong." Said Katherine

"I'm where I belong." Said Kimberly

"No, you belong in Florida." Said Katherine

"NO!" Yelled Kimberly surprising Tommy.

"Kim?" Said Tommy

"Don't bother." Said Kimberly as she walked out the door.

"Katherine why are you here? Asked Tommy

"For you." Said Katherine

"No your not, you're here to keep Kimberly and me apart." Said Tommy

"No that's not true." Said Katherine

"Get out Katherine, I know the true, you wrote the letters and when Kimberly called you answered the phone." Said Tommy

"I was doing you a favor didn't need her." Said Katherine

"You saw how much it hurt me, why would you do something like that to me or to Kimberly? She was your friend." Said Tommy

"She didn't care about you, she left and moved to Florida." Said Katherine

"Yes to follow her dreams!" Exclaimed Tommy

"What dream? It's a nightmare!" Said Kimberly walking into the room.

"Katherine get out of here." Said Tommy in his Red Ranger voice.

"Fine." Said Katherine walking the door.

"Now Kimme talk to me. Said Tommy

"I'll leave too. Said Kimberly

"No. Kim. Don't. I want to talk to you." Said Tommy

"Why would you want to?" Asked Kimberly

"Because I want to beautiful." Said Tommy

"Fine, but only because you played the beautiful card." Said Kimberly sitting down

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Kimberly

"Why did you say it was a nightmare? Asked Tommy

"Because that's what it is to me anymore." Said Kimberly

"Why?" Asked Tommy

"I don't know." Said Kimberly

"Look I should be in Florida training." Said Kimberly

"Then why are you here?" Asked Tommy

"Because it's where I need to be." Said Kimberly

"If you hate gymnastics so much why don't you stop?" Asked Tommy

"What are you a therapist?" Asked Kimberly

"No." Said Tommy

"Then what's with all the questions?" Asked Kimberly

"I want to know what's going on with you beautiful." Said Tommy

"Don't call me something that's not true." Said Kimberly

"You are beautiful Kim." Said Tommy

"I'm not beautiful." Said Kimberly

"Yes you are." Said Tommy

"Why do you think that?" Asked Kimberly

"I don't think it I know it." Said Tommy

"Well then you don't know much." Said Kimberly

"What happened to you? Asked Tommy

"What do you mean?" Asked Kimberly

"You're different." Said Tommy

"A lot has happened to me." Said Kimberly

"Like what?" Asked Tommy

"Like you don't care stuff." Said Kimberly

"Yes I don." Said Tommy

"No you don't." Said Kimberly

"After how you never said anything about my last letter." Said Kimberly

"What letter?" Asked Tommy

"I sent you a letter right before I got that fake one." Said Kimberly

"I never got it." Said Tommy

"I sent it to the Youth Center." Said Kimberly

"What was it about?" Asked Tommy

"I was going to have a baby." Said Kimberly

"Really?" Asked Tommy

"Yeah, but I lost it." Said Kimberly

"How?" Asked Tommy

"My mom come down and give me some tea and it had some kind of powder in it so I lost it, I hate my mom." Said Kimberly wanting to cry.

"Kim I didn't know." Said Tommy

"I'm out of here." Said Kimberly getting up.

"No Kim don't go." Said Tommy

**With the Others**

"I can't believe this." Said Katherine walking over to them.

"What happed?" Asked Hayley

"Tommy kicked me out." Said Katherine

"Good job Tommy." Said Jason even tho Tommy wasn't there.

"Why are you happy about it?" Asked Katherine

"Because he knows the truth." Said Trini

"Do you really think that once he knew the truth he wouldn't hate you or be angry with you?" Asked Zack

* * *

**A big chapter is up next lots of surprises, shockers and more. R&R**


	11. A Talk

"I don't know what you are talking about." Said Katherine

"Ai ay ay Katherine you cannot be a Power Ranger." Said Alpha 5

"What? Why?" Asked Katherine

"How can we trust you again Kat?" Asked Billy

"I didn't do anything." Said Katherine

**In Tommy's Room**

"Hey doc." Said Tommy as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mr. Oliver and who is this?" Asked the doctor looking at Kimberly.

"A friend of mine Kimberly Hart." Said Tommy

"When can Tommy get out of here?" Asked Kimberly

"Soon." Said the doctor

"How soon is soon?" Asked Tommy

"If everything stays where they are you'll be free to go home tonight." Said the doctor

"Good." Said Tommy

"I'll leave so you can do your job." Said Kimberly walking out of the room.

**Kimberly's POV**

_I need to get to a bathroom I can't take it I need to find a bathroom. I can't believe Tommy and Katherine. Tommy was acting like my therapist. I don't need a therapist or him._

**Normal POV**

Kimberly walked in the bathroom looked around and got in her bag and took out a razer blade and run it on her arm making it bleed.

"Hi Kim." Said Trini walking in.

"Hey Trini." Said Kimberly

"Kim your arm? It's bleeding." Said Trini as she rushing to help her.

"It's ok." Said Kimberly

**Trini's POV**

_I can't believe this. She's hurting herself, I never thought that she would do this I have to tell the others._

**Normal POV**

"The doctor said that Tommy might go home tonight." Said Kimberly uneased.

"Really?" Said Trini

"Yeah, if everything stays like they are he can." Said Kimberly

**Kimberly's POV**

_Trini knows. God why do people keep walking in on me. First Kira now Trini they already knew something was up with my arm now they know. But this is why I didn't want to come I knew I would do this more then I was it' all too much to take. I guess I should talk it out instead of doing this._

**Normal POV**

"Trini I have to go." Said Kimberly grabbed the razor blade and bag.

"Kim wait." Said Trini but it was too late.

**With The Others**

"Blake, Hunter can I talk to you?" Asked Kimberly

"Sure." They said together.

"Let's go outside." Said Kimberly

"Ok." Said Hunter

"Fine with me." Said Blake as he followed them.

**Outside**

"What's up Kim?" Asked Hunter

"I remember when you grabbed my arm and it hurt?" Asked Kimberly

"Yeah." Said Hunter

"Why did you?" Asked Blake

"Because of this." Said Kimberly showing them her arms.

"Kim did you do this?" Asked Hunter holding her arm and looking at Blake.

"Yeah, I did." Said Kimberly

"Why?" Asked Blake holding the other arm.

"I'm not really sure. But I knew that if I came here I would do it more." Said Kimberly

"Do you have any idea why?" Asked Hunter

"I just can't take it anymore." Said Kimberly

"Take what?" Asked Blake

"I used to love gymnastics, now I can't stand it; they have turned something I love in to something I hate more then Katherine." Said Kimberly

"Why do you still do it then?" Asked Hunter

"I guess cause even after all this time I just want Tommy to be proud of me." Said Kimberly thinking out loud.

"Kim you can't go on like this." Said Blake

"I know." Said Kimberly looking down.

"You need to talk to Tommy." Said Hunter

"I did, but when I left I went to the bathroom and I cut myself." Said Kimberly

"You have to stop." Said Blake

"Don't you think I should find out why I am doing this that way I can?" Asked Kimberly

"Tommy?" Asked Hunter

"What? Why would Tommy be the reason?" Asked Kimberly

"Because your still doing gymnastics so Tommy will be proud of you and you said that you knew you would do this more if you come." Said Blake

"But that can't be." Said Kimberly

"Well when did you start?" Asked Hunter

"I guess around the time I got the letter and when I lost the baby." Said Kimberly

"Have you told Tommy about the baby?" Asked Blake

"Yeah I did." Said Kimberly

"How did he take it?" Asked Hunter

"He went from confused to surprised to shocked to sad." Said Kimberly

"Then what?" Asked Blake

"I was about to leave when the doctor come in." Said Kimberly

"What did the doctor say?" Asked Hunter

"That if everything stays like it is he might come home tonight then I left." Said Kimberly

"Then you come to us?" Asked Blake

"No, then I went to the bathroom and cut." Said Kimberly

"Then what?" Asked Hunter

"Then Trini come in and saw." Said Kimberly

"So Trini knows." Said Blake

"And Kira." Said Kimberly

"She walked in to?" Asked Hunter

"Yeah." Said Kimberly

"Maybe you should talk to Tommy and not run away." Said Blake

"I don't run away." Said Kimberly

"It sounds like you do." Said Hunter

"I don't." Said Kimberly

"Yes you do." Said Blake

"What if I do so what." Said Kimberly

"You might not be cutting because pain but because your scared." Said Hunter

"Yes you do." Said Blake

"What if I do, so what?" Said Kimberly

"You might not be cutting because of pain, but because you're scared." Said Hunter

"Why don't you just try and talk to him, and not run away." Said Blake

"When he gets out." Said Kimberly pulling her sleeves down.

"Blake, Hunter, Kim they're letting Tommy go." Said Tori walking over to them

"Cool." Said Hunter

"Kim was just telling us what the Dr. said." Said Blake

"Well we were going to take Tommy out to eat, are you guys coming?" Asked Tori

"Sure." Said Hunter

"Yeah." Said Blake

"I don't know I'm kind of tired." Said Kimberly not wanting to eat

"Come on Kim, come with us." Said Hunter

"No I was training then, I got on a plane all night, then here." Said Kimberly

"Did you eat?" Asked Tori

"Yeah." Said Kimberly lying.

"Then why did we stay for so long?" Asked Blake

"Why did you?" Asked Kimberly looking at him.

"Because Tommy is my friend." Said Blake

"See same thing for me, and we promised each other that we'd be there." Said Kimberly

"What if you were busy?" Asked Hunter

"No matter what." Said Kimberly

**With the Others**

"Trini, is something wrong?" Asked Karone

"What? no nothing is wrong." Said Trini

"Ok." Said Karone and walks over to her brother.

**With Andros**

"Hey Andros." Said Karone walking up to him.

"Yeah sis?" Said Andros

"Do you think something is up with Trini? Asked Karone

"No, Why?" Asked Andros

"Because she just, I don't know." Said Karone

**With Tommy**

"Bro, I bet you can't wait to get out of here." Said Jason

"I want out of here." Said Tommy getting out of bed.

"The sooner you get changed the sooner we can go out to eat." Said Billy

"I still need to talk to Kim." Said Timmy

"I thought you did?" Jason questioned.

"I did, but I think there is more." Answered Tommy walking in the bathroom with his clothes.

"Why do you think that?" Asked Zack

"It's just a feeling I have." Said Tommy

**With Kim and Them**

"That's pretty cool." Said Tori

"Yeah it is." Said Kimberly

"Why don't you just come with us?" Asked Hunter

"I might." Said Kimberly looking on him.

"Ok, I'll go tell Cam, Dustin, and Share." Said Tori walking away.

"Ok so why don't you want to go?" Asked Hunter

"Because I just don't." Said Kimberly

"You look like you haven't been eating very well." Said Blake

**Later On At Tommy's**

"I can't believe I have to stay here." Said Kimberly

"Try and make the best of It." Said Jason

"Why can't I stay with you?" Asked Kimberly

"There is no more room." Said Jason

"No more room my ass." Said Kimberly angrily.

"Hey Kim, don't you need to talk to Tommy some more about something?" Asked Hunter walking by.

"Okay I'll stay." Said Kimberly

"Bye little Sis." Said Jason walking out the door.

"Bye big bro." Said Kimberly as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Am I that bad?" Asked Tommy looking at her.

"No, wait you heard that?" Asked Kimberly sadly.

"Yeah, I did." Said Tommy

"I didn't mean for you to hear that." Said Kimberly

"Why can't you just talk to me?" Asked Tommy

"Because." Said Kimberly

"Why? Why is it so hard for you to talk to me?" Asked Tommy walking up to her.

"I want you to be proud of me Tommy." Said Kimberly

"I am always proud of you!" Said Tommy

"Really Tommy? Tell me are you proud of this?" Exclaimed Kimberly pulling up his sleeves to show him.

"Kim, W-What? Why?" Asked Tommy touching the cuts on her arms.

"Blake and Hunter think that I am cutting because of pain, but not because I'm scared" Said Kimberly

"What do you think?" Asked Tommy

"I don't know, they also said I should talk to you and not run away." Said Kimberly

"You do run away when it seems like were getting somewhere. Said Tommy

"No I don't." Said Kimberly

"Why did you stat this?" Asked Tommy

"I don't know, everything was all a mess,I mean losing the baby,getting that fake letter and the pressure from coach too, was all getting to me." Said Kimberly starting to cry.

"You need to stop." Said Tommy

"They've turned something I love into something I hate." Said Kimberly

"Why keep doing it?" Asked Tommy

"You." Said Kimberly looking down.

"Why me?" Asked Tommy lifting her chin up to look at her.

"Because I want you to be proud of me." Said Kimberly sadly.

"I will be proud of you, no matter what you do." Said Tommy

"Come on Tommy how can you be proud of this?" Said Kimberly holding up one of her arms.

"I'm not, but at least you told someone." Said Tommy

"Yeah." Said Kimberly

"Have you been eating?" Asked Tommy

"I am now." Said Kimberly

"Kim what have you done to yourself?" Asked Tommy

"I don't know." Said Kimberly

"I can't believe this." Said Tommy

"Look Tommy I've had a long day, I'm just going to bed." Said Kimberly moving away.

* * *

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok in honor of my birthday here is some new chapters. R&R There is a poll on my profile goand take it.**

* * *

"Great if Rita, Goldar, Lord Zedd and Machine Empire weren't hard enough to beat them, now we have to beat almost every evil villain plus Mesogog to." Said Tommy.

"You can beat them again." Said Kim.

"Why bother?" Asked Tommy.

"Cause we have to save the world." Said Kim.

"Why bother every time we beat a villain another one comes are way." Said Tommy.

"Cause if we don't the world will be taken over." Said Kim.

"Ai ay ay ay Kimberly when are the others going to come?" Asked Alpha 5.

"They didn't say." Said Kimberly.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Kim walking up the stairs.

**With Tommy**

"Tommy what is wrong?" Asked Alpha 5.

"I don't know." Said Tommy.

"Now Tommy you must know." Said Zordon appearing in front of him.

"Zordon I thought you were gone for good?" Said Tommy.  
"No I'm not, I'm just right here." Said Zordon.

"But you talked to me when I was in a coma." Said Tommy.

"I have powers remember." Said Zordon.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Said Tommy.

"You haven't changed one bit, Kim needs you more than you need her." Said Zordon.

**With Kimberly**

Kim went to answer the door.

"Hey Kim." Said Hunter as Kim opened the door.

"Hi Hunter, Hi Blake." Said Kim, letting them in.

"Are the others here yet?" Asked Blake walking in.

"Nope, just Tommy, us and Alpha." Said Kim.

"Cool we are the first ones here." Said Hunter.

"How are you doing?" Asked Blake rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Let's not talk about it." Said Kim walking away.

"Kim you're going to sooner or later." Said Hunter.

"I pick later." Answered Kimberly.

"Hey Tommy." Said Blake going down the stairs.

"Ok who's the blue guy?" Asked Hunter going around Zordon.

"That's Zordon." Said Tommy.

"He's the one who gives us our Ranger Powers." Said Kim.

"AI ay ay ay Zordon these are two of the Ninja Storm Team." Said Alpha 5.

"Thank you Alpha." Said Zordon.

"Nice command center Tommy." Said Blake.

"I don't know which Command Center is better then one we had back then or this one." Said Tommy.

"Well we can't really help you there." Answered Hunter.

"I think I Cam, Justin, Billy and Trini would like this." Said Blake.

"Zordon his is Blake, Hunter Bradley, guys this is Zordon." Said Kim.

"I thought he was gone." Said Blake.

"No I wasn't gone, I was freed." Replied Zordon.

"Cool." Said Hunter.

"Zordon, I see you are already here." Said Dimitria.

"You!" Said Kim shocked.

"Yes it is me." Replied Dimitria.

"Kim you know her?" Asked Hunter.

"From my dream on the plane ride here." Answers Kim.

"Dimitria it is good to see you again." Said Tommy.

"Same here Tommy and you to Zordon." Replied Dimitria.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Replied Blake waling up the stairs.

"Okay." Kim. Said thinking about how weird that was.

**With Blake**

Blake opens the door to see.

"Hey Blake." Said Tori standing at the door with Cam, Shane and Dustin beside her.

"Come on in, things have gotten weirder." Said Blake moving out of their way.

"Weirder how?" Asked Shane walking in.

"Zordon is a live and someone named Dimitria."

"I thought he was dead." Said Dustin.

"Guess not seeing as how he's standing in the basement."

"Blake what's wrong with Kim?" Asked Toni.

"Nothing." Lied Blake.

"Hey man we are a team remember, we have to be able to trust each other even now." Said Dustin.

"Hey where's Dr. O?" Asked Conner waling in the door.

"Downstairs." Answered Tori.

"Thanks we'll so you guys there." Said Kira behind him.

"Hey Tori, Dustin, Shane and Blake." Said Trent following Kira and Conner.

"Hey." Said Ethan walking by them.

"I see the rookies are here." Said Blake.

**Downstairs**

"Where is my brother?" Asked Hunter.

"That guy is your brother?" Asked Conner coming down the stairs.

"He doesn't look anything like you though." Ethan said.

"We are adopted." Answered Hunter.

"That guy is your brother?" Asked Conner coming down the stairs.

"He doesn't look anything like you though." Ethan said.

"We are adopted." Answered Hunter.

"Cool, me to Anton Mercer took me in after my parents died." Said Trent walking over to then.

"Who's the blue dude?" Asked Conner.

"That's Zordon he was our mentor when we were Rangers." Said Kim walker over to them.

"She's still here?!" Conner said/screamed.

"Yes she is and you will not talk to or about her like that again?" Replied Tommy suppressing Kimberly.

"But Dr. O…Conner started to say.

"Shut up Conner no one wants to hear it!" Said Kira.

"It's ok." Said Kim.

"No it's not beautiful." Replied Tommy.

"Yes it is Tommy, now I need to go upstairs." Kim said going for the stairs.

"I'll go with you." Said Hunter.

"No, I'll be fine." Replied Kim walking up the stairs just as the phone started to ring.

"KIM! IT'S FOR YOU!" Yelled Blake.

**Upstairs**

"Here she comes." Said Blake.

"Hello!" Said Kim talking the phone.

"Hi Kimberly, you were suppose to have practice today."

"I know coach, but a friend needed my help."

"Is your friend more important than your training?"

"No."

"Need I remind you that you are barely holding your spot on the team."

"I know I know, it's just that they thought that…."

"I don't care what the reasoning is, you know what's at stake."

"I know what is at stake."

"If you keep this up we will have no choice but to drop you I hope you have a nice day, bye."

"Bye." Said Kimberly hanging up the phone not knowing someone was on the phone besides her.

**Downstairs**

"Everybody is almost here." Said Aishia looking around.

"Hey where's Kimie? Asked Rocky.

"She had a phone call from her coach." Answered Blake.

"I hope she's doing ok." Said Adam.

"I don't think she is." Said Hunter.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Kira.

"Kim does gymnastics, but she hasn't been doing so good lately." Said Blake.

"Are you sure?" Asked Zordon.

"Yeah, when we went to get her she was practicing all the time." Said Jason.

"Yeah, she said they were about to drop her." Said Trini.

**With Kimberly**

Kim was in the bathroom, throwing up. _"I need to get something in my stomach,"_ she thought. _"I can't take it."_

**With Tommy**

_"I didn't know it was that bad for her. What happened to make it this hard for her?"_ Tommy thought to himself, _"How long has this been going on? How did this all start? Tommy thought as he walked by the bathroom, I have to find her. She might be hurting herself. What is that noise? It sounds like it's coming from the bathroom."_

**With Kim**

"_It won't go away, but I can't throw up any more, blood is coming up." _Kim walks to the sink and just when she is putting water in her mouth…


	13. Notice

I have not quit writing I am having some writers block.


	14. AN

I'm so sorry guys my beta reader is not e-mailing me back about anything.


	15. Chapter 13

"Kim are you ok?" Asked Tommy seeing Kim put water in her mouth.

"Yeah, I just got a little sick that's all." Kim said standing up right.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, is everyone here yet."

"Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"NO! I don't need a doctor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now everybody is here."

"No."

"Ok." Kimberly said waling out of the room.

"Kim is everything Ok in Florida?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"I didn't think you were barely hanging on."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"I'm not stupid."

"I know that."

"Then why not tell me?"

"Why did you get your self in that car accident?"

"**Good one.**" Kim thought.

"I didn't."

"Liar, Tommy we all know you did it to yourself, so just tell me why!"

"If you all know, THEN HOW COME YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT'S SAID ANYTHING?"

"Because I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS THE GUTS TO CALL YOU OUT ON IT!"

**Downstairs**

"What's going on up there?" Asked Karone.

"Sounds like Tommy and Kimberly are talking." Answered Andros.

"Talking? To me it's yelling." Replied Ashley.

"Where are you going Conner?" Jason asked.

"To see what is going on."

"Let them work it out for themselves."

"Are you sure we should?" Asked Kira

Everyone in the room but the Dino Thunder them bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ethan asked as the 4 Dino Rangers looked puzzled.

"With them stay out of it they have to work this out." Adam said.

"Are you sure that's the best thing to do?" Trent asked.

"YES, YOU WILL LET THEM WORK IT OUT." Zordon ordered.

"Why? Unless they are here we can't find out what is going on." Said Kira.

"Unless they work this out they will be no use to us." Trini stated.

"Ok." Kira said.

"Sure." Ethan said.

"Fine." Trent said.

"No, I won't do nothing." Conner replied.

"What do you have in mind?" Blake asked.

"To get her out of here."

Everyone but the Dino Thunder Team looked at each other nervously looked at Conner.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Tommy yelled as everyone raced upstairs to see what was going on.

**Upstairs**

"I'm here to help."

"You need to leave." Kim replied.

"You need my help."

"No we don't." Tommy said through clenching his teeth.

"What's going on here?" Asked Jason looking at the three people in front of him.

"She wants to help." Kimberly said in disbelief.

"You are not welcome here." Wes said standing behind her.

"I have a right to be here."

"No you don't, after what you said and did none of us want you here." Said Tommy wanting to hit her but can't because she is a girl.

"I think you should leave before you get hurt." Andros said thinking that one of the girls would try and hurt her.

"I can be here if I want, it's a free country."

"Get out now!" Kim said as she hit her.

"You are a bitch, no I take that back you are a pain in the ass."

Tommy was making a fist so hard that his hands were turning white.

"You should not have done that." Jen said.

"I'm not scared of her."

"You should be, get THE HELL OUT OF HERE you are not welcome now or ever again." Kim said with fire in her eyes but if that bitch wants to be like this then she has only seen the tip of the iceberg.

"We could use her help," Conner said not wanting her to go.

"No, we don't Conner, now the four of you go back downstairs and YOU get our of here. I never want to see your face here again." Tommy said sternly.

"But…." Conner started to say but then say his face and followed the others downstairs.

"Look, just because she did what she did, doesn't mean she can't help out." Conner said walking down the stairs.

"Conner get over it Dr. O doesn't want her here and I agree." Kira said.

"Same here." Ethan said.

"I'm with… people down here not counting the robot." Trent said making the others look at what he was talking about.

**Upstairs**

"You need to leave so we can find out what is going on." Justin said who was now standing by Wes.

"Don't say we need your help bitch cause we don't." Kim replied.

"This is not over slut." she said as she walked away.

Kim walked into the house as nobody said anything, Tommy went in after her to make sure she was okay.

"We should get downstairs." TJ said.

"Yeah." Carlos replied as everyone went downstairs.

With Kimberly

Kim walked in to a room not knowing what room she saw pictures.

"Do you remember when that one was taken." came a voice from the doorway.


	16. sorry

I am sorry everyone I know you want updates, I cannot write right now, I've got family stuff going on if I tried to write nothing would be how it should be.


	17. rewriting

I am re-writing this story.


End file.
